


If You Weren't So Attractive

by Garbage Chute (LivingInFiction)



Series: 30 Minutes Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Alcohol, Ellis likes to tease Nick about his age, I Tried, I blame my french roots, I don't know how to write accents, I tried to write Ellis' dialogue like I could, I'm sorry if it doesn't sound like him, M/M, Nellis, Nick likes his fancy bottles, Post-Apocalypse, Sweet, The world is getting better, They both enjoy a simpler and more peaceful life now, borderline fluff, they deserve it !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInFiction/pseuds/Garbage%20Chute
Summary: Tumblr Prompt : “I swear, if you weren’t so attractive, I’d punch you in the face nine times by now.”





	If You Weren't So Attractive

“—but then Keith an’ I went straight in that big ass tree with that son of a bitch’s car ! Oh man, you should have seen his face ! We got a few bruises an’ sore muscles, nothing too serious, except for a sneaky piece of glass that left a scar on mah elbow,” Ellis lifted his elbow, showing the tiny mark to Nick, “see ? Boy, that was nasty ! Bleedin’ everywhere an’ stuff—”

Nick sighed heavily as the man kept telling his story. After a few months, he thought that he would have been used to him talking about the most random things for hours, that he would stop having a story about him and his best friend Keith about almost anything, but apparently the southerner still had an awful lot to say.

“Overalls, I’d really appreciate it if you could shut your mouth for the next five minutes.”

Nick sat in his couch, a glass of bourbon in his hand, right next to where Ellis was sitting. He took a small sip of the drink, as the younger man looked at him with curious eyes.

“What’s that you’re drinkin’, fancy suit ?” he asked, intrigued.

Ellis wasn’t as “cultivated” as Nick, as he had realized through the months that the southerner couldn’t make the difference between white whine and rosé whine — mostly by taste, obviously, apparently “all wines taste the same” — which was quite outrageous for a man his age, according to Nick. So, every time the twenty-three years old was coming to his flat, he tried to teach the young man the subtlety of various alcohols, which proved to be more or less efficient. But it made the kid happy, so Nick couldn’t care less.

“It’s bourbon, wanna try it ?” the dark haired man suggested, holding his glass in front of him.

Ellis nodded and gladly took it to drink a sip, but his face distorted as he gulped it. He shook his head, the tip of his tongue out of his mouth, before giving the glass back.

“Man, that shit’s strong !”

“That’s the point, kid,” Nick smiled, finishing his drink.

The man put the empty glass on the table near them, before leaning a bit more on the couch. Ellis took this opportunity to lean against him, his head resting on Nick’s shoulder.

“So what ? Do all crawling elders like you drink that ? I guess you gotta be a certain age to enjoy it. As old as the bottle at least. How old is that thing, anyway ?”

“Who are you calling old, overalls ?” Nick asked, quite pissed off at Ellis’ lack of tact.

“You of course, old man !” the southerner snickered.

The dark haired man swiftly took Ellis’ cap off and threw it on the ground, knowing perfectly well that it would piss him off, and pushed him to make him lay down on the couch.

“I swear, if you weren’t so attractive, I’d punch you in the face nine times by now.” 

Nick quickly kissed him before the youngest could answer. At least, he wouldn’t be able to speak about whatever could cross his mind for the next few minutes.


End file.
